All Dogs Go to Heaven
All Dogs Go to Heaven is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 10th September 1990, 19th August 1991. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 25th November 1996. Description 1991 VHS From the Director of AN AMERICAN TAIL and THE LAND BEFORE TIME NOTHING WARMS THE HEART LIKE A COLD NOSE. From the creators of An American Tail, a delightful cartoon litter of animated animals. Charlie B. Barkin, a German Shepherd with ruguish charm, leads the musical tale of rascally criminals after a lonely orphan girl. Ann-Marie's amazing ability to talk to animals takes her and Charlie's angel on a New Orleans underworld adventure packed with thrills, laughter, tears and puppy love. 1996 VHS From the creators of 'Thumbelina' comes, a delightful cartoon litter of animated animals. Charlie B. Barkin, a German Shepherd with ruguish charm, leads the musical tale of rascally criminals after a lonely orphan girl. Ann-Marie's amazing ability to talk to animals takes her and Charlie's angel on a New Orleans underworld adventure packed with thrills, laughter, tears and puppy love. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin, a brash German Shepherd mix and a former con artist. The character was designed specifically with Reynolds in mind for the role and the animators mimicked some of his mannerisms. Reynolds is replaced by Charlie Sheen for All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, and Steven Weber for All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series ''and ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol. The model for the character of Charlie was a German Shepherd, appropriately named Burt. Burt the dog often spent time with the animators at the studio, even going with them during the studio's move to Ireland. * Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford, a paranoid, anxious but loyal Basset Hound. DeLuise reprised his role in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, the series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. * Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie, a young orphan girl with the ability to talk to and understand animals. Her singing voice was performed by Lana Beeson. This was Barsi's final film role before her murder in 1988. The end credits song "Love Survives" was dedicated in her memory as her character became absent in the further franchise. * Vic Tayback as Carface Caruthers, a violent, sadistic mixed American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog gangster. This was Tayback's final film role before his death in 1990. For All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, and An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Ernest Borgnine took Tayback's role. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer, a misnamed, fidgety, neurotic and spectacles-wearing Schnoodle. Reilly was the second original voice actor that reprised his role in the series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. * Loni Anderson as Flo, a female Rough Collie and Charlie's friend. * Melba Moore as a Whippet angel who welcomes deceased dogs into Heaven. She was named "Annabelle" in the sequel. Bebe Neuwirth succeeded Melba in the role. * Ken Page as King Gator, an American alligator and voodoo witch doctor living below the streets of New Orleans. * Rob Fuller and Earleen Carey as Kate and Harold, a married couple who later become Anne-Marie's adoptive parents. * Godfrey Quigley as Terrier, a dog that appears when Itchy tells everyone Anne-Marie is in danger. * Anna Manahan as Stella Dallas, a horse that appears when Anne-Marie, Charlie, and Itchy are at the derby. * Candy Devine as Vera, a female gambling dog. Trailers and info Rental Re-release # Spaced Invaders # Bugs Bunny's 50th Birthday Song 1996 Re-release # The Pebble and the Penguin # Space Jam Teaser # Sea-Life Centres 1996 (UK TV Advert) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Gallery ALL-DOGS-GO-TO-HEAVEN-1989-Don-Bluth.jpg|T-Shrit, Poster and Shoe Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:BBFC U Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment